parax284fandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of Zelda:Soul Blade/Script in progress
It has been 2 years since the events of Hirudo Vitas's reign of terror on Hyrule. The Hyrulean Chief of Knights, Neraka Greene, who has narrowly survived the events of the attacks, has been more educated to be more witty in combat, and has been chosen for a special mission. A powerful sword known as Soul Blade was lost for centuries. The legend of the sword is that its creator's spirit entered the sword when he died, but the new all-powerful form he took was eventually weakened. His body was destroyed, and was left inside the sword for centuries, lost in a river, and eventually ended up in a cave deep under Lake Hylia. A scorpion had come across the sword, finally succumbing to its influence and becoming its guardian after the sword increased its size to fit the role. It was to guard the sword until worthy prey-a competent swordsman-defeated it and claimed the sword. This would allow the spirit to take a physical form again. Unfortunately, the spirit now had a bloodlust, and thus, if revived, would bring destruction. Greene had the task of claiming this sword for the King of Hyrule. Neraka set off on a journey, claiming a Zora Tunic in the process. He went deep into Lake Hylia, finding a cave at the bottom. Soon, after exploring the cave, he found a large room that had no water in it except for a deep pond. He saw something shining under the water, and dove in. The sword has been located, and Greene walked up to it. An eye on the hilt of the sword opened up, glaring at Greene. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and smashed against the ground. A giant, blue scorpion was gripping him, raising its tail, intending to kill him. Greene stabbed the tail with his sword, and the scorpion screeched in pain, throwing him against a wall. The scorpion charged at Greene again, but he stabbed its eye. It reared up, screeching, and Greene stabbed it in the gut. The area that was stabbed puffed up, and Greene believed it to be a weak spot. He slashed at the spot repeatedly, and it seized him again. It held its other claw to his throat, but he stabbed it once again. He freed himself and ran at the sword, hand open, but was tripped and dragged back to the scorpion. It raised both claws, and was about to drive them into Greene's skull, but he slashed at its legs. It shrieked, and Greene plunged his sword into its gut once again. It bulged out again, and Greene flung his sword backwards, sending the creature drifting through the water, out of sight. Greene turned to the sword. "I claim this sword in the name of the King of Hyrule!" Greene grasped the hilt, and a blinding flash of light shot out of it, and all went dark for Greene. Meanwhile, Link woke up in a royal bedroom in Hyrule Castle. He had been in a coma due to the result of Hirudo Vitas's attack on him. He was shocked to find himself still alive after what had happened. The fight 2 years ago had left multiple scars on Link's body, but he would be fine for now. Link got out of bed and opened the door opposite from it. After some exploring of the castle, Link finally found his way to the entrance, but was stopped by Zelda. They eagerly embraced, and Zelda offered Link to stay for lunch. Link, consumed by hunger, accepted, and Zelda led him to the main dining room. Link opened the door to the dining room to find Skull kid, Navi, Tatl, Tael, and Leank, who all greeted him warmly and eagerly gave him Welcome Back presents they made while he was in a coma. The friends then proceeded to eat the food set up by the cooks, satisfying their ravenous appetite. After this, Link and Skull kid decided to take a walk around Hyrule Castle, while Leank continued stuffing himself with food. "Well, Link, welcome back," said an enthusiastic Skull kid. "Thanks, Skull kid," replied an exhausted Link. "Well, open it," Skull kid said, pointing at the present Link was carrying around. Link opened the present to find several silver rupees, along with a round, blue rupee that seemed to have points all around it. "Whoa! Where did you get them?!" "Well," said Skull kid, "Half of the silver rupees were from Mido's collection. The other half I found lying around, and the round one with the points all over it… I don't even remember where I found it. I think I found it lying around somewhere near..." Skull kid and Link passed an area where it looked like it was freshly dug up. "Here." Link and Skull kid resumed their walk, with Link looking very curiously at the odd rupee. Greene, now taking on a demonic appearance, walked on the lake-floor of Lake Hylia, still grasping Soul Blade. His cape was tattered, and he had few pieces of armor left on him, and they were all black and gold. His eyes were glowing a faint red, and his skin was pale. His hair, which was once a light brown, was now long and black. He looked at Soul Blade, which had taken possession of his body. Soul Blade knew, by the appearance of its host, that it was incomplete, and would require absorption of strong beings to be complete. Link and Skull kid were on a balcony at Hyrule Castle. People were celebrating the return of Link. Many people were on the large balcony, stuffing themselves with food. Leank was wandering around, putting food in his pockets. Zelda walked up to Link, while Skull kid walked away, chuckling to himself. "So, enjoying your party?" Zelda asked. "Yep. Best party I've ever been to," Link replied, "So… How is it going?" "Very well, actually." One of the knights looked at Zelda, smiling. She turned her head away, looking uncomfortably. The knight, feeling confident, walked over. "Hi Zelda," the knight said, blushing. "Um… Hi," replied Zelda. "Well… Zelda… I've been curious about something," said the knight, getting on his knee, "Will you marry me?" "Um… no thank you?" The knight got back up, embarrassed, and walked away, mumbling to himself. Link turned back to Zelda. "So, you're allowed to choose who to marry now?" "Yes. And I never would have had that kind of freedom if it weren't for you," said a cheerful Zelda. Meanwhile, Ganondorf sat in his cell. He had been restrained by Zelda's power to prevent him from escaping or using his power in any way. He had been in his cell for years, awaiting his execution. He laid up against the wall, putting his head over his face. He was ashamed of himself for his failure to conquer Hyrule… defeated by a kid. The memories of his conquest of Hyrule were coming, thanks to the Triforce of Power. He chuckled to himself at the accomplishments his future counterpart made, but was ashamed at the manner in which he was defeated by Link. He knew he never conquered Hyrule, and never will, but his memories of what he would have done were coming to him. He started to sense an evil presence nearby. He looked up at the guard near his cell. "You're going to die soon," Ganondorf said to the guard, who jerked his head away in anger.